Incongruencia
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. Situado luego de irse a vivir a los dormitorios de la A.U. En una conversación casual surgió una duda existencial. "Si existiera un quirk que te sumergiera en un espejismo muy realista, ¿cuál sería la incongruencia que buscarías para salir de él? Kaminari suspiro. —Que Jiro acepte salir conmigo". Tal vez no era muy disparatado. Dedicado a Lyov. KamiJiro. Sutil Kacchaco.


El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Últimamente he estado bastante aburrida y distanciada del fandom de SnK, así que he decidido hacer pequeños drabbles/viñetas/one shot sobre temas y parejas random de Boku no Hero Academia, por si tienen alguna sugerencia o pedido, pueden dejarla en los comentarios para ver que tan posible es realizarla.

Este fic es dedicado a **Lyov** , quien me dio el tema y pairing.

El tema de este OS es "Primera cita desastrosa" de la pareja KaminarixJiro. Contiene sutil Kacchaco.

.

* * *

.

 **Hermoso desastre**

En una conversación de los estudiantes de la clase A, surgió una duda existencial para quienes escuchaban la pregunta y dudaban de su respuesta.

—Si existiera un quirk que te sumergiera en un espejismo muy realista, ¿cuál sería la incongruencia que buscarías para salir de él?

Más de uno ladeo la cabeza, intrigados ante el planteamiento de Kaminari.

—¿Estás seguro de saber el significado de "incongruencia"? —Se burló Jiro. El muchacho rubio frunció las cejas, indignado.

—¡Claro que sí! —debatí—. Es algo que… uhm… es cuando —Una gotita de sudor apareció en los estudiantes a su alrededor—. ¡Se contradice! —Gritó, recordando la palabra—. Es cuando no hay una lógica. Haces una cosa, pero sientes otra. —Tronó sus dedos, giñando un ojo y apuntando a su compañera, haciéndole saber que no era tan tonto como aparentaba—. Dime, mi buena Jiro, ¿cuál sería tu incongruencia? —La aludida se limitó a sonreír y negar. Un aura aprensiva los invadió a todos, al darse cuenta que Midoriya murmuraba incansablemente.

—Uhm, ¿Deku? —Uraraka tocó su hombro, intentando regresarlo a la realidad.

—Depende de cada persona —concluyó el muchacho de pelo verde, levantando la mirada. Kiminari asintió, en acuerdo.

—El punto aquí es —mencionó—, ¿cuál es esa situación que te parezca imposible incluso en sueños, para poder despertar? —El silencio volvió a propagarse.

—Bakugo siendo amable —propuso Mineta, observando a su compañero.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, pelotudo? —En ese momento, más de uno tragó saliva, temiendo por la vida de su compañero—. ¡Te mataré! —gritó, creando pequeñas explosiones en sus palmas.

—Mineta tiene un punto —admitió Mina—. Es un punto de inflexión interesante.

—¡Eh! —Replicó el rubio—. ¡Yo puedo ser amable, maldita extraterrestre rosa!

Los demás estudiantes asintieron, en acuerdo con Ashido. Definitivamente una actitud dócil por parte de Bakugo sería absurda. Aunque había dos personas que trataban de contener la risa porque vivían esa realidad alternativa.

—Midoriya dejando de analizar —propuso Uraraka, evitando que Bakugo viera que se reía a su costa. Tosió un poco antes de continuar—. Es decir, siempre estás analizando a los héroes, es parte de ti, por ello sería una situación completamente fuera de lo normal que ya no lo hicieras.

Y así, la charla continuó entre los estudiantes. Era interesante conocer lo que haría a cada persona despertar. Cuando fue el turno de responder de Kaminari, suspiró derrotado.

—Que Jiro acepte salir conmigo —virotes y burlas inundaron la estancia, el rubio se limitó a sonreír, avergonzado. Al parecer pensó en voz alta otra vez, por suerte, la mencionada no se veía cerca.

Al otro lado de la pared, Kyoka se apoyó para evitar que sus piernas cedieran ante su peso y cayera al suelo.

—Ese idiota —murmuró, llevándose una mano al cabello y otra al pecho. Nadie podía ver el violento color rojo en su rostro.

Por eso, el día en que ella fue a su habitación para soltar un "Acepto" Kaminari creyó que ese quirk de ilusiones existía y que estaba siendo víctima de él.

—¿Qué tipo de "cámara escondida" es esto? —alegó, asomándose, esperando que sus compañeros salieron de cualquier puerta a gritarle "¡Es una broma!" pero nada de eso sucedía. La chica comenzaba a exasperarse y avergonzarse más.

—El sábado a las tres en esta tienda de música —se apresuró a decir Jiro, lanzándole un papel con una dirección escrita. Denki todavía seguía anonadado y más cuando ella se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

—Pues espero despertar el domingo —musito, tomando la dirección y contemplando la letra maltrecha de su compañera—. Porque este espejismo me está gustando demasiado.

Kaminari prefirió guardarse todo detalle sobre "su cita" por dos razones: La primera por si era una ilusión, no toleraría las burlas de Mineta y Hanta. Y la otra… estaba seguro que si todo era real, Jiro lo asesinaría si se enteraba.

Así que fingió normalidad lo que restaba de la semana. El sábado aprovecharía que Aizawa los dejaba salir para acudir a la cita. Ya casi era hora, cuando se escabulló de la residencia. Caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar al centro, se detuvo de golpe frente a un centro de comida rápida.

—Jodida mierda —murmuró para sí mismo, tras reconocer tres de sus compañeros. Sabía de la estrecha amistad de Bakugo y Kirishima, nadie dudaba que el pelirrojo era el único que soportaba de buena gana y hacía un ente sociable al rubio, pero… ¿por qué se estaba tan acaramelado con _ella_? Se quedó ensimismado tanto tiempo, que Bakugo terminó por encontrar su mirada… En definitiva, su instinto de vida le gritó que debería de huir de ahí apenas lo vio levantarse, corrió sin dignarse a girarse hacia atrás para verificar si su verdugo todavía lo perseguía. _Primero se ponía a salvo._

Chocó de golpe con un cuerpo, provocando que ambos cayeron. Se deshizo en disculpas, verificando si de verdad era perseguido.

 _Bakugo y Uraraka era todavía más irracional que el rubio siendo amable._

—Vaya entrada, idiota —La _cálida_ voz de Jiro lo devolvió a la realidad. Ya se encontraba de pie y ofreciéndole la mano—. Buena primera impresión.

—Si supieras lo que vi —contó en voz baja, aceptando la mano. Quitó la expresión atemorizada y le ofreció una sonrisa más natural—. Te ves bien, Jiro.

—Lo que sea —replicó la otra, acomodándose distraídamente el cabello—. Entremos, tienen buenas rebajas.

Kaminari dejó de lado el tema de Bakugo por el momento. Se relajaría por el momento, igual lo haría explotar cuando pusiera un pie los dormitorios.

Sorprendentemente compartía ciertos gustos musicales con su compañera, a diferencia con su actitud usual, Kyoka se veía más relajada y amigable. Se recomendaban canciones, bandas y cantantes, debatiendo quienes eran los mejores exponentes de cada género.

Cuando ambos sintieron hambre, cargaron con sus compras para buscar un buen lugar donde alimentarse. Denki sintió su alma fuera del cuerpo cuando encontró nuevamente al trío, ahora en una tienda de ropa.

—Madre santa. —Sintió un fuerte escalofrío, si moriría, al menos vivió con honor… ¡No! ¡No quería morir! ¡Quería vivir y envejecer! ¡Quería casarse y ver a sus hijos crecer! ¡Todavía ni siquiera era un verdadero héroe! Su sueño no podía terminar a manos de…

—¡Chicos! —Jamás pensó sentirse tan acongojado de escuchar la voz de Kirishima llamándolo—. ¡Por aquí!

—¿Uh? —Jiro se detuvo a buscar con la mirada a su compañero—. ¿Vamos?

Kaminari seguía pensando en la distribución de su testamento. Definitivamente Kirishima quedaría fuera de él, dividiría a partes iguales sus cosas entre Hanta y Mina, a Mineta le dejaría su colección de revistas, sabría darle buen uso, Jiro se merecía su colección de discos y…

—¿Kaminari? —Inquirió la chica empujándolo por los hombros—. Hey, tierra llamando. ¿Tu cerebro volvió a hacer corto circuito? Pero ni siquiera te he besado —lo último apenas era audible. El rubio reaccionó, agitando la cabeza. Saludó al pelirrojo para luego tirar de la mano de Jiro muuuy lejos de ahí—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Aprecio mi vida —respondió sin dejar de caminar, ignorando la voz de Kirishima y Uraraka—. Vamos a comer allá, yo invito —ofreció, señalando el local más alejado. Jiro lo siguió sin decir nada. Se sentaron cerca de la ventana. Iniciaron nuevamente una charla sobre sus gustos musicales y cómo podrían expandirlos.

Un golpe en el cristal atrajo su atención justo cuando Denki bebía de su soda. La expresión de Bakugo, además del gesto de un pulgar pasando sobre el cuello, emulando la muerte, le hizo ver su vida cruzar frente a sus ojos… y por reflejo, también escupir el refresco.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Pikachu? —Kyoka se levantó, quitándose el líquido con servilletas—. Ni siquiera sé porque tuve la estúpida idea de que podría salir contigo y no terminar en desastre.

—¡Pero si tú me invitaste! —Se defendió Kaminari.

La discusión terminó cuando la chica salió enfadada del local. A Denki ya no le importaba morir calcinado a manos de Bakugo. De regreso a los dormitorios, se encontró con el trío del mal esperándolo en la puerta. Quizá volver y evadirlo, más sabía que no había alternativa. Cuando se detuvo frente a ellos, cerró los ojos y suplicó.

—Que sea rápido e indoloro, por favor —inclinó la cabeza en resignación.

—Serás idiota —inquirió el rubio—. Si le dices algo de lo que viste hoy a cualquier otra persona, no seré gentil al hacerte explotar. ¿Entendido?

—Una petición antes… ¿Esto no es debido al quirk del que hable antes, verdad? —Bakugo rodó los ojos, permitiendo que sea Kirishima quien tomara la palabra antes de que su mal temperamento volviera.

—No —la expresión de disculpa del pelirrojo le hizo saber que estaba jodido.

—Hablé con Jiro y le explique la razón de tu actuar tan extraño, lo entendió —consoló Uraraka—. Quizá si ahora eres tu quien la invite las cosas puedan mejorar.

—Tal vez —Intentó sentirse mejor—. Nos vemos adentro, chicos —se despidió, ingresando a los dormitorios. Iba de camino a los elevadores cuando la vio—. Oye, Jiro.

—Fue un desastre. —Las palabras dolieron, aunque… _¿por qué sentía que sus palabras eran incongruentes a su actuar?_ —. Un hermoso desastre —completó, antes de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y estrechar sus labios.

.

* * *

.

Esto salió en un momento fugaz de inspiración, la palabra y la pareja fueron elegidas por **Lyov**.

Si llegaron acá de casualidad, no olviden marcarlo como favorito si les gustó y dejar sus reviews. Se aprecian mucho. Además pueden hacerme recomendaciones sobre que pareja y tema pudiera hacer el siguiente OS. Es un buen ejercicio creativo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
